


Kaiidth and the Art of Vulcan Meditation

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Meditation, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: An essay on Vulcan Meditaion





	Kaiidth and the Art of Vulcan Meditation

** Kaiidth and the Art of Vulcan Meditation**

_Kaiidth_\--one of the quintessentially Vulcan sayings. We shall explore the true meaning of the word in this essay, but for now, as a basic translation, “what is, is” shall have to suffice. 

Another phrase that captures some of the feel and might be familiar to Federation Standard speakers is “Que sera, sera”. Taken from an ancient song popular in the middle of the 20th century BCE, the phrase is often mistaken for being part of one of the ancient earth Romance languages, but in fact only has a history starting in the Germanic English language.

The essence of the phrase is a meditative acceptance of the present as it is, encompassing a kind of fatalistic view of the past while not rejecting the possibility of change in the future. Another phrase sometimes used is (when translated) “The Mastery of the Unavoidable”.

All of this is a small part of the Vulcan practice of meditation. Meditation, to a Vulcan, involves the observance, understanding, and acceptance of the body, mind, and emotional state.

** Meditation as Body**

As in several Terran forms of meditation, breath and posture are important within the context of Vulcan meditation.

In the first place, a relaxed pose is taken and the breath is merely observed without judgement. Ultimately, the breath responds to this observation by becoming calm and regular, at which point the meditation can move to other observations.

This observational faculty then moves towards other senses. One’s sight is allowed to exist, and then to fade in importance. One’s hearing, the same. Smell and taste are similar set aside.

The sense of touch, as most central to the body, is then centered. Both the sensations of the skin and the sense of one’s self as existing in space are taken in, again without judgement, for as long as seems important.

What sensations exist, exist. _Kaiidth_.

** Meditation as Mind**

Once the entire body has settled into a sense of equilibrium, one’s observation may turn to the mind.

Thoughts are allowed to exist--whether they correspond to one’s sense of self and identity or not. “Good” and “bad” thoughts are allowed to coexist. Thoughts that one approves of and thoughts that one disapproves of are given equal time.

What thoughts exist, exist. _Kaiidth_.

** Meditation as Emotional Release**

Once one’s cognitive thoughts have been accepted and let go, it is time to turn to one’s emotional response to those thoughts.

Perhaps there is anger at past events or one’s response to them. Perhaps there is uncertainty. Perhaps joy. Perhaps fear.

In this space, all emotions are considered and accepted as reality.

Each is as valid as the other. Each is as extant as the other. Each means as much and as little.

What emotions exist, exist. _Kaiidth_.

** Conclusion**

Perhaps this glimpse into the basics of Vulcan meditation have offered readers some small understanding of what is truly meant by the saying _Kaiidth_.

It does not mean that anything in the experiential universe was, is, or will be inevitable. Rather, it is a reminder both that, as Kin-Kiri-Tha once said, “Nothing Unreal Exists”, and also that nothing real should ever be denied to make space for what one wishes were true. 

But then again, in the true paradox of _Kaiidth_\--what one wishes is in itself a thing that exists, and should also not be denied.


End file.
